Reality
by Becks101
Summary: My mom always said to me, "If you believe in something strongly enough, it will become reality." On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Reality

Summary: My mom always said to me, "If you believe in something strongly enough, it will become reality."

Chapter 1

I walked the corridors of my secondary school and I sighed slightly. I really hated it there because the only people that took any notice of me were the teachers or maybe some of my friends if I was lucky. My name is Becks, well, my proper name is Rebecca but Becks is my nickname. I looked over at the place where my classroom was for history and smiled slightly.

"Peace and quiet……"

I put one of my earphones in and started listening to music on a low volume so I could hear anyone coming. As soon as the song I was listening to got to the chorus, my train of thoughts led me back to that horror movie again. That movie or should I say series of movies, stayed in my mind no matter what I did. Because I thought about it a lot, I usually ended up dreaming about it. Those dreams usually finished with me being killed and I would wake up with a jump. I kept on reminding myself it wasn't real but I never had any success of riding those thoughts out of my head.

"Becks??"

"Huh?"

My best friend Danielle stood in front of me with a look of concern on her face. She was always there for me all the way through school and now both of us were in year 11, nothing was going to change. She put her bags down on the floor and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Becks? You okay? Because you seem more down than you usually are."

"I'm fine."

Danielle turned me around by my shoulder and looked me directly in the eyes. She threw a stern look through her chocolate brown eyes at my dark grey ones.

"Becks, I want the truth. Now."

I sighed.

"Okay okay. I haven't been getting much sleep because……" I began, but I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before she interrupted me.

"Please don't tell me it's about **that** again," she put emphasis on "that". I knew what she was talking about and I looked down slightly.

"It isn't real. He isn't real. Nothing on this earth can make it real Becks, not even how much you believe in him."

"I know Dani, I……" I stopped as the rest of the class turned up. I didn't want to talk about it in front of them because it would end up with them saying nasty things to me and Danielle getting in a fight to defend me. She never got in trouble though, all the teachers knew she didn't get in fights for no reason.

"Okay guys, come in," Our teacher said coming out of the classroom. We all automatically walked in to find all of our books already out where we sat normally. Danielle shot next to me while my two other friends Zoe and Kris sat on either side of us. It's like anytime someone looked at me, they challenged them to say something. I sighed slightly and whispered to all three of them,

"You know guys? No one is going to say anything with the teacher there, relax."

"Eheh, sorry Becks," Kris said with a grin, "We're too over protective." This caused Zoe and Danielle to giggle, which in turn caused me to smile brightly.

"Don't worry, I'm glad I've got you guys for friends. My life would be a whole lot more miserable without you all……" I stopped when I saw our history teacher look at us. I blushed and he smiled and shook his head.

"Okay guys, today we will be carrying on our work on the battle of Hastings, I hope you all work hard on this because it will be on your G.C.S.E exam paper, so you should all know by now that…………" He started writing things on the white board which everyone else started to copy down in their notes. As I already had most of this down, I leant on my arms a little avoiding putting weight on the cut I had on my arm. Before you start thinking I self harm, I don't. Actually, I don't even know where it came from, all I know was that it wasn't there on the day before I noticed anything. I yawned as my eyes started to close. I looked at my three friends and they nodded telling me it was okay for me to fall asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes knowing that they would keep me out of trouble. I fell to sleep listening to the teachers voice.

*

I found myself in the same place again. So I knew I was dreaming, so I reminded myself it was only a dream and walked through this place again. As I walked along one of the catwalks, I heard the sound of screeching metal behind me and I felt a metal blade drag across my arm making a cut just down to my wrist. As I was turning round to see who was there, I woke up to my friends shaking me.

"Becks?? Your arm!!" Danielle picked my arm up to reveal the cut that I dreamed about, it was bleeding quite a lot.

"You three," Our teacher said to my friends, "Take her to the nurse and make sure that gets sorted out. And seeing as it's your last lesson of the day, you can all go home when she has her arm sorted."

Kris picked up my things while Danielle and Zoe walked with me out of the classroom.

"How on earth did you get that cut?" the school nurse said as she cleaned it and out a bandage on it. I said nothing, too engrossed in my own thoughts to hear anything or open my mouth so Kris answered for me,

"We don't know, she was asleep in class and her arm just started bleeding like someone had cut it."

"Hmm well she did have a healed cut under this, did any of you know about this?"

"No," All three of my friends said together.

"Her arm should be fine, all she needs to do is check it every day and put some more antiseptic on it. Is there anyone at her home to take care of it and check on her?"

"Her mom and dad are on a business trip in Japan. But she can stay with me an my family during the holiday from today," Danielle said swiftly and she took hold of my arm gently so she didn't hurt it. She got me up and led me to the door with Kris and Zoe following.

"Well, you take care of her and make sure that arm heals. And Rebecca, I don't want to see you in here again, so take care of yourself," the nurse said with a smile on her face.

I nodded slightly and allowed my three friends to lead me out of the schools top entrance and down the road to Danielle's block of flats where they all hugged me and went their separate ways.

"Right, go and get your stuff from your house or would you like me too?" she said watching all of my movements carefully. I looked up at her and managed a small smile.

"Don't worry Dani, I'll be okay getting to my house and getting all my stuff together. I'll be around half an hour."

"Okay, phone if you need any help," She said and she walked into her block of flats while I walked to my house which was just a couple of roads away from her. As soon as I got back, I went into my mom and dads room to get a blue suitcase to carry all the clothes I would need for the six week holiday ahead of me. I went into my room and put the suitcase on my bunk bed and started to put my clothes in it. I paused to look at the posters all around my room, most of them had pictures of anime people from Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Fruits Basket and other various animes.

"I'm obsessed," I said with a smile and I carried on putting stuff in the suitcase until I paused to look at my DVD shelf where all my anime and movies were. My eyes came across those movies again. I went over and picked them up and put them in with a few of my anime DVD's. I also put my laptop in it's bag and picked it up along with the suitcase and shut my bedroom door as I walked out. I got to the front door and locked it as I was going out. As soon as I started walking away from my home, I paused at the top of the road looking back and said with a sigh,

"This is going to be a long holiday," and with that I walked down to Danielle's block of flats to stay there for the holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality

Summary: My mom always said to me, "If you believe in something strongly enough, it will become reality."

Chapter 2

I lay in my bed awake after all the movies me and my friend Danielle watched. I'm sure she was starting to get suspicious as she kept on watching me and keeping track of what I was doing during the weekend that had just gone by. She was getting worried about me, I could tell. Maybe it was because I told her I had another one of those dreams again, or then again, I didn't exactly have to tell her I had one. I woke up with sweat running down me and heavy breathing like I had just been running away from something as she had walked through the door. I kind of regret choosing to sleep in her room now, not because she was watching me so much, but because of all the bad dreams I kept on having. I looked over at her to see she was fast asleep, strands of her hair over her face. I smiled slightly, maybe tonight she'd get some sleep instead of worrying about me.

I quietly got out of my bed and went out of our room and down the hallway to the bathroom. I went in and turned on the cold tap and splashed the cold water onto my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror in front of me to see my own grey eyes staring back at me. I sighed, I've always thought I'm average looking, but whenever I said this my friends would always argue and say I'm beautiful. I wasn't the one to argue so I mainly ended up agreeing with them. I shook my head and went back in Danielle's room shutting the door quietly so I didn't wake her up and got back into my bed and lay down. I looked at the digital clock on her bedside table which said the time was 02:00 AM. I sighed. Usually, I would be asleep by twelve at the latest, but I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking something would come through the door and attack me like my dreams. I tried reminding myself it wouldn't happen, but no luck. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Why should I be worried with at least 4 people in the flat including Danielle's mom, dad and her brother Adam there?

"Nothing is going to happen," I whispered to myself and I fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in 2 weeks.

*

I woke up to find Danielle's bed empty and voices coming from the living room. I yawned, got up and allowed my feet to guide me to the room that everyone was in. I smiled at everyone and sat down on the sofa and yawned again.

"Morning Becks," Her mom said to me with a smile. Everyone including her family always called me Becks because they all knew I liked being called that.

"Becks, do you want anything to eat? Because we have something we would like to tell you and Danielle," Her dad said to me.

"No thank you, I'm fine for a while, what did you want to tell us?"

Danielle's dad cleared his throat and said, "Well, your parents called us Becks and they invited us to go and stay with them in their house in Japan. We were going to go and we wondered if you and Danielle would like to come with us."

"Well I'd like to stay here for a change, they always took me over to Japan for the holidays. You three go and enjoy yourselves," I said with a smile and I looked over at Danielle to see her reaction. What she said was what I was expecting her to say.

"Well if Becks isn't going then I'm staying with her. I'm not leaving her by herself."

"Just what I expected," I said with a grin while her mom said, "Same old Danielle, never leaves her friends behind if they aren't going anywhere."

"You girls will be okay by yourselves then?"

"Yep," we both answered, but truth be ;told, I wasn't exactly that thrilled that we were both going to be left by ourselves. I didn't know where this strange feeling was coming from, but it was telling me 'don't get left by yourself or you will regret it'. But, I wouldn't spoil everyone's fun so I made up my mind in two seconds not to go.

"Well we'll be going on Wednesday, so you girls behave while we're gone and Atsuko will take care of you both if you need anything," Danielle's mom said and as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Danielle opened it to reveal Atsuko standing with a smile on her face and her daughter Haruka who preferred to be called Darc behind her. I always thought Darc was a little weird because she was always quiet and never spoke much. Atsuko told me that her name meant quiet or distant, her parents named her this because when she was a baby, she never cried much and was nearly asleep most of the time.

"Atsuko onee-san, Haruka-san," I bowed to show respect to them both, "Ohayo gozaimasu. O genki desuka?"

"Hello Becks, yes we're both fine," Atsuko said while Darc just nodded slightly to show she was listening, " And you?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I said while Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Atsuko for agreeing to take care of them while we're away," Danielle's mom said while brushing her hair back, " We know these two have a habit of getting in trouble when adults aren't around."

"It's no problem at all. I'm always happy to help these kids," she said cheerfully, "Besides, what trouble could they cause? They always look innocent."

Me and Danielle started giggling so much that we had to sit down before we both fell over. Us? Innocent? Yeah right. Darc looked at us both with a look that plainly said "You are both mental".

Atsuko noticed this and she nudged her daughter gently,

"Haruka, don't give them those looks, apologise."

Darc looked at her mother with a blank look and then looked at us and sank into a sarcastic low bow and said,

"Gomen nasai Danielle-san Becks-san."

I froze as this was the first time I've heard her speak in all the time I knew her. Granted it was in Japanese and only four words long, but hey, at least she finally said something to us.

"Don't worry," Danielle said before I could open my mouth and say something. Darc remained in a low bow that was positioned lower than ourselves to show respect.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Danielle-san Becks-san."

Danielle paused to think about what she could say but I spoke up for both of us,

" Dou itashimashite (You're welcome) Haruka-san."

Atsuko smiled and pushed her daughter gently out into the hall where she walked back to their flat and went in.

"I look forward to looking after you both in a few days time. See you later everyone, ja mata(see you later) Becks-san," and with that she followed her daughter back into her own flat.

"_Awww" the voice grated out of nowhere, "looks like my angel is going to be left by herself"_

That voice had come out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" I asked out loud and I was only greeted by strange looks when I turned around to see Danielle's family watching me.

"Who said what dear?" her mom said to me. I thought about my answer carefully before answering, because if I said the voice had come out of nowhere, they would all think I was a weirdo.

"Oh, I must have been imagining things," I said as I smiled sheepishly. Her mom dad and brother all shook their heads and went back into the flat leaving me and Danielle by ourselves in the hall as the door shut behind us.

"Becks? Are you okay?" Danielle asked, and in her voice, I could detect a bit of worry in her voice. She must have been worried since I was carefully observing the entire area we were in to see if anyone spoke.

"Yes Dani, I'm fine. I just heard someone say something that's all. You know my mind goes wild with imagining things," I said firmly to emphasise my point.

"Okay, that's true," she said while laughing which caused me to smile. That's the reason I was glad to have Danielle as a friend, she always made me laugh no matter how I was feeling or what sort of situation we were in.


End file.
